Truth In Your Love
by Dreamseer VeeTee
Summary: One Shot. Vegeta wants Goku to tell him if he really loves him or not, and Goku does... in front of everyone. Songfic.


            Disclaimer's Note: Don't own anything from DBZ.

            Don't own the song either, it's Bring Me To Life by Evanesence

            Vegeta was sitting silently in his room, clenching his fists, disbelieving what he was going through.  How could this have happened to him? To the Prince of all Saiyans?

_            Like open doors_

_            Leading you down into my court_

There was no doubt in Vegeta's mind now that he was indeed in love with Kakarott. And there was also no doubt that Kakarott loved him too.

            __

_            Where I've become so numb?_

_            Without a soul;_

His heart just ached of it to think of the way Kakarott would pin him down while they would spar and whisper those three words in his ear, changing his world.  It wasn't enough though.  It wasn't enough for Kakarott to be able to just tell him that he loved him, and then go back to the charade of his family.

            _My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,_

_            until you find it there and lead it back home._

Vegeta got off the bed, and started to descend downstairs.  Bulma had once again insisted on one of her parties, leaving Vegeta dying for Kakarott. It was becoming unbearable just to be in the same room with the other Saiyan, laughing and acting as though nothing had changed between them.

            _Wake me up_

_            Wake me up inside_

There he was already, standing in between two of his childhood friends, Krillin and Yamcha.  Vegeta shut his eyes, and went into the room.  Goku looked up immediately, and waved to him, a broad smile on his features.

_            I can't wake up_

_            Wake me up inside_

            Vegeta swallowed a lump in his throat as he went to go stand in his corner.  Goku said a few more words to Krillin and Yamcha, before walking over to where he was standing.  Vegeta already knew what was coming.

            _Save me._

_            Call my name and save me from the dark._

"Vegeta, why weren't you at sparring yesterday?" Goku asked, getting uncomfortably close to the other Saiyan.

            "Don't Kakarott." Vegeta replied.

            "Don't what?" Goku asked, confused.

            "Don't toy with my emotions." Vegeta hissed in reply.

            _Wake me up._

_            Bid my blood to run._

"Vegeta, I-"

            "Don't tell me you love me and then turn around and leave me." Vegeta said, avoiding the hurt look in the third-class's eyes.

_            I can't wake up_

_            Before I come undone._

"But Vegeta, I do love you." Goku answered, helplessly. "I love you more then anything."

            Vegeta shook his head, staring at his boots.

            "Just leave me be Kakarott, you don't love me." Vegeta answered in a hoarse voice, his heart breaking every second.

            _Save me._

_            Save me from the nothing I've become._

"Vegeta I do love you. And you love me." Goku spoke, a hint of anger and hurt in his voice.

            "No, you're just confused Kakarott that's all." Vegeta answered.

            _Now that I know what I'm without_

_            you can't just leave me._

"No..." Goku whispered, tears growing in his eyes. "I love you, and I'll prove it to you."

            "What?" Vegeta started to ask, looking up at the taller Saiyan.

            _Breathe into me and make real_

_            Bring me to life_

Goku leaned over and little and planted his lips on the Prince's.  An uneasy silence filled the room.

_            Bring me to life_

_            I've been living a lie_

Shock tingled through Vegeta's body, as the kiss's sensation overwhelmed him.  He couldn't break away, this was everything he had dreamed for, for so long.  This was what he wanted.

_            There's nothing inside_

_            Bring me to life_

Goku finally broke the kiss, leaving the Prince weak in the knees.

            "I do love you..." Goku whispered, touching Vegeta's face gently.

_            Frozen inside without your touch_

_            Without your love, darling_

Vegeta stared into Goku's eyes for a moment, disbelieving this, and then shook his head.

            "You'll forget this as soon as you can, and go back to your regular mundane life." Vegeta spoke.

_            Only you are life among the dead_

_            All of this sight_

"I don't have that choice anymore." Goku spoke quietly to Vegeta, and then held his hand.

            Vegeta looked up, and realized that everyone in the room, every single one of their family and friends was staring at them.

            __

_            I can't believe I couldn't see_

_            Kept in the dark_

Bulma and Chi Chi looked most surprised, and in a moment, both of them had raced out of the room.

            Vegeta stared at the spots where the two women had stood for a moment, and then looked back to Goku, who was watching only him.

_            But you were there in front of me_

_            I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

            "Say you'll be mine, my Prince." Goku said.

            Vegeta shut his eyes, still unsure of if this was a dream or not.

            _I've to open my eyes to everything_

_            Without a thought_

Then he opened his eyes.

            "I love you Kakarott."

_            Without a voice_

_            Without a soul_

Goku gave him another smile, and then leaned forward eagerly, kissing him once more.

            _Don't let me die here_

_            There must be something more_

"Now what?" Vegeta asked when Goku broke away from him.

            "Now we'll be together forever." Goku answered, gently interlacing his fingers into Vegeta's gloved ones.

            _Bring me to life_

_            Bring me to life_

"What do we tell the peanut gallery over there?" Vegeta asked, gesturing to their gawking watchers.

            "I don't think we need to tell them anything." Goku answered, kissing Vegeta lightly on the cheek, and leading him towards his bedroom.

_            I've been living a lie_

_            There's nothing inside_

_            Bring me to life_

            Author's Note: What do you think of my first Goku/Vegeta? Short sweet and simple… Review or email at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com.  


End file.
